


Vive La Reine

by EmeraldHeiress



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Lactation Kink, Marking, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Underage Sex, instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: As his thoughts turned to Jay he moved toward her room, suddenly needing to check on her. He pushed the door open and leaned on the frame, looking in on her. Something in the air… Bruce took a deep breath and almost groaned. It smelled amazing.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 19
Kudos: 228
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Vive La Reine

**Author's Note:**

> My late entry for **Day 2** : _First Heat_.

The plush carpet of the runner muffled his footsteps as he walked the hall. Bruce’s fingertips trailed the smooth wood of the console absently as he brushed past. He was restless and unsure why. It wasn’t like he didn’t have reasons to be but… it was unusual. Nothing had happened recently that would have normally had that effect.

Still, he walked.

His feet took him to the door of Dick’s room first. His alpha son was due back soon. The morning, most likely. It had been too long and he was looking forward to the visit. He owed Jay for bringing them together again. She had pushed them both until they’d talked and brought Dick back to the pack. 

As his thoughts turned to Jay he moved toward her room, suddenly needing to check on her. She had really brought their little pack together with her innate stubbornness and charm. With her rough childhood ~~and the unspoken trauma of her parents~~ all of them wanted to give her the pack she deserved. 

He pushed the door open and leaned on the frame, looking in on her. Something in the air… Bruce took a deep breath and almost groaned. It smelled amazing. Shaking his head, he turned his eyes toward the bed.

Moonlight spilled in the cracks in the curtain and over the girl’s form. His lips quirked as he noticed that she’d kicked most of the sheets off in the night. She’d always been a restless sleeper. As he watched, she shifted again, sighing her sleep. The sleeve of her nightgown slipped down, revealing the soft mound of her breast. 

Bruce’s breath caught in his throat. He — he should go. He should — As he watched, a pearl of liquid slowly formed on the peak of a rosy crest. 

_Milk_.

Blood and _need_ rushed through his body so quickly it nearly staggered him. Instinctively, he took a step toward the bed. Then another. In a moment he stood over her, breathing in her scent.

 _Omega_. 

He should have expected… She whimpered and the heady spice of omegan arousal began to fill the air and coat his tongue. Any semblance of control he had shattered. He needed to taste her, to drink her, to touch her. To bury himself so deeply in her she would always feel him.

Omega.

 _His_ omega.

Lowering his head, his tongue flicked out and captured the droplet that had taunted him, laving over her nipple. She sighed under him and he latched on, suckling. The taste of her exploded on his tongue and he groaned. 

As alpha of the pack, her alpha, her first milk was his by right. A right he was going to enjoy thoroughly. The scent of Jay and her heat surrounded him, lighting up his senses. Bruce needed her. 

His pulse pounded in his ears, in his chest, in his cock as he felt himself growing hard.

Fingers slipped the fabric of her nightgown further down, exposing both her breasts to his touch. He ran his palm over her other nipple, rolling it with his thumb, feeling it harden under his touch as he nursed. 

Gods, she was perfect. 

She pushed into his hands — into his mouth — as she still dreamed. 

Bruce couldn’t help the rumble of pleasure that stirred in his throat as he switched breasts. The scent of her arousal, and of his own, only strengthened. It was almost too much. Careful not to jostle her, Bruce slid onto the bed. Instinctively, Jay turned toward him, seeking her alpha, and he murmured in appreciation. 

He laid a hand on her thigh, pushing the hem of her gown as he stroked up the inside. Knuckles brushed against her panties and he groaned when he found them nearly soaked with slick. Drawing her nipple back into his mouth, greedily drinking her down, he carefully slipped fingers into the band of her panties and slid them down her thighs. 

The moan that slipped from her lips when Bruce touched her, stroking her folds with skillful hands, went straight to his cock. Her hips arched up and eyes fluttered before closing again when he rubbed her clit with his thumb.

Jay was ready for him. Ready for a knot. Omegan heat preparing her for an alpha’s rut.

He rose onto his knees and tugged the damp cotton further down before placing his palms on her thighs, spreading them to his gaze. She moved easily, pliable in sleep. Slick glinted in the moonlight and his mouth watered. 

His. 

Jay was _his_. 

In a moment, his cock was in his hand, thick and ready. Bruce stroked himself a couple of times and couldn’t resist gliding a hand over her again, gathering the essence of her and bringing it to his mouth to taste. 

With a low growl, he moved between her thighs and lined himself up. Slowly, he pushed into her. Jay whimpered and her hips rose up to meet his. He groaned against her neck as he slid all the way inside her, her body soft and welcoming. 

Thighs tightened around his hips and she moved underneath him. A ragged gasp sounded in his ear. Bruce thrust into her again and she moaned. Hands wrapped around his biceps.

“Bruce?” Her voice was full of confused desire. 

Lips kissed her neck and she pressed up into him. He whispered her name in her ear as he slid deeper inside her. Jay clutched at his arms, nails biting into his skin, and whined. 

“B, what—?” She broke off her question as he pulled out, dragging his cock slowly along her walls. Her hips strained up and she panted, blinking muzzily up at him. Bruce bent his neck and kissed her, nibbling her lip and tasting her mouth, swallowing her cries as he sunk into her heat once more. 

Gently, Bruce thrust into the wet heat underneath him, leashing his need tightly so he didn’t hurt the newly minted omega. But with each move he made, with each cry Jay gave, that control slipped a little more.

Lips returned to her breasts and she sobbed, “Alpha… alpha, _please!_ ”

“What do you need, Jay?” He murmured.

“ _I don’t know!_ ” Every inch of her body was straining toward him, begging to be closer. Needing her alpha. 

With a huff of a laugh, he snapped his hips into her, increasing his pace. The wet sounds of their movements and sharp scent of mating hung heavy in the air. He nibbled her neck, revelling in the thrill that ran through him as she tilted her head, baring her unmarred throat instinctively. 

Soon, his mark would grace it. 

His omega. 

Her nails dug into his back as she shuddered and clenched around him. Bruce groaned and buried himself in her as deeply as he could go, feeling his knot swell as he spilled inside her. 

Teeth kissed the point between her shoulder and neck before biting down, cementing a new bond between them. The taste of blood filled his mouth and she cried out. Droplets spilled around his lips, staining the sheets under her. The bitter scent of salt — of tears — reached his nose. He rumbled deep in his chest in comfort as he licked the bite mark clean.

Rising up on his elbow, Bruce gently wiped the tears from the omega’s face.

“My Jay.”

He pressed his lips to hers, pleased when she tentatively responded, breathing his name into his mouth. Gradually, she relaxed underneath him. The scent of fresh arousal began to stir as a new wave of heat rolled in. 

A soft whine from the door made Bruce look up. Dick had come home. With a smirk, the alpha called to his son. It was only appropriate that he greet their pack omega properly.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://primeemeraldheiress.tumblr.com/)


End file.
